


Little Puppet

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [33]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Skywarp is Megatron's favorite and Starscream's jealous.Starscream doesn't see it that way.Neither does Megatron.





	Little Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Starscream may be the one standing at Megatron's right and attending all the officers' meetings, but Skywarp is their leader's favorite Seeker. 

Without doubt. 

He gets shares of the best Energon, and high-quality cleansing products, and all of the warlord's attention anytime he so wishes. Meanwhile, Starscream is ignored and relegated to the same commodities as the grunts. 

Skywarp takes a lot of pleasure reminding his Trine-leader of such, even as he shares his gifts with them and offers to rub the hot oil balm on their backs. 

Thundercracker always accepts his Trine-mate's generosity. 

Starscream always refuses, and threatens to burn everything—even the Energon!—if Skywarp doesn't throw it away. 

He never does, though. Because that's what Starscream does, threaten a lot without ever acting on his words. 

Like all those attempts at overthrowing Megatron after the coup that _finally_ rid them of the Senate. 

Fortunately, he's stopped all that nonsense now. 

So, Skywarp keeps up the good work, keeps Megatron happy and content with his favorite Seeker. And he never notices the way Starscream snarls at their leader and how gunmetal gray servos tighten on black and purple plating in silent warnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. It was interesting to write an actually evil Megatron, instead of the Freedom Fighter I'm used to seeing him as.
> 
> I'm not sure whether to call this the evil!Megatron verse or the insane!Megatron verse. We'll see, as soon as I get around to fleshing this verse a bit more.


End file.
